Danny's boot
by Griff Valdez
Summary: Sequel to Danny's revenge. AU set during Double Cross My Heart. Danny's encounter with a certain ghostly vixen causes more then a few complications. Can he sort them out and make peace with his friends at the same time? Danny x Ember. Rated for safety


Almost jumping out of his skin Box Ghost looked up to find the Lunch Lady giving him a concerned look. "What's the matter sweetie?" she asked.

"You don't want to know" stammered Box Ghost, "believe me".

Lunch Lady frowned and was about to launch into one of her bipolar fits. However she stopped before even uttering a single syllable when she spotted what Box Ghost was holding. "I'm guessing it had something to do with the ghost child" she said indicating the object in question, "didn't it dearie?"

Glancing down Box Ghost found, to his distress, that he still had Danny's discarded boot clutched in his hand. "Uh-oh"

888

Ember sighed contentedly as she felt Danny shift under her. She was still in a bit of a daze to be honest. After Danny had kissed her one thing had led to another and…well the rest was, as they say, history. Stupid ghost boy, why did he have to go and do that anyway? I mean it's not like it really meant anything right? They were just having some fun right? It was only…he was so, warm. Not like other ghosts who were usually, at most, room temperature or, if they were some kind of elemental spirit, cold as ice or hot as the sun. But Danny wasn't any of those, he was just…warm. Maybe it was because he was only half ghost, or maybe it was all in her head. Either way Ember felt like she could fall asleep right then and there, not that ghost's needed sleep, but that wasn't the point really.

"Ember?" Vaguely the ghost girl registered someone gently shaking her shoulder. Groaning she just adjusted her grip, not even bothering to open her eyes. "Ember!"

The girl's eyes snapped open and she looked up to find Danny giving her a dopy grin. "What?" she muttered intelligently even as she smiled back.

"Maybe we should leave before somebody finds us" he muttered. Danny's eyes wandered from Ember's face and to her hair. She had undone her ponytail to prevent it from flaring up and burning the building down. Even so flashes of flame still ran through the tips of her hair casting a faint blue glow over the entire room. Danny had to admit, especially now, that Ember was very beautiful, even more so with her hair down.

Ember let out a heavy sigh as she hoisted herself back to her feet with Danny following suit. "That's probably a good idea" she admitted.

A somewhat awkward silence descended over the pair as they straightened themselves out, neither of them entirely sure what to think. So when Danny finally spoke breaking the silence Ember was relieved, that is until she registered what he had said. "What did you say?" she asked hoping she had heard wrong.

"My left boot is missing" said Danny as he frantically searched the room and adjoining hallway, "I left it right here".

"Missing?" Ember practically screeched joining in the search, "how could it be missing?"

"I don't know" Stammered Danny, "Unless…oh no"

"What?" asked Ember when neither of them could find the boot, "what do you mean 'uh oh'"

"Well" stammered Danny as he fidgeted nervously, "I thought I felt my ghost sense go off a few minutes ago. You know when we were…um. But I thought I was just imagining things, or that something we did set it off again. You know when you…"

"I get it" Ember interrupted even as she headed for the door, "either way we need to find whoever it was and make sure they keep their mouth shut".

"Good idea" responded Danny as he followed Ember out.

888

"Are you absolutely sure it was her" one of the other ghosts asked box ghost for what had to be the millionth time.

"For the last time YES!" snapped Box Ghost, while somehow managing to sound halfway between being annoyed and terrified. Upon discovering he still had the ghost boys boot in his possession Box Ghost had panicked. He had wanted to discard the blasted thing and forget about it. But for some reason Lunch Lady had insisted he return it and apologize. It made no sense, but then she got like that sometimes. He had steadfastly refused casing her to launch into one of her famous fits but Box Ghost had weathered it. He was far more terrified to think of what the Ghost Boy and the Singer would do to him if they found out he was spying on them then he was of Lunch Lady's ghostzone famous wrath.

Unfortunately the argument had rapidly drawn the attention of every ghost in the area and, eventually, several that had not been. Unfortunately it also meant that Box Ghost had, very unwillingly, described everything. Over and over and over because, for some reason, the ever growing crowd was enjoying tormenting the poor spook.

Most of the ghosts where scattered in various directions howling with laughter, finding the thought of Ember and the Ghost Boy together a complete riot, one neither of them would likely live, or unlive depending on how you looked at it, down. Some, like Ghost Writer and Johnny 13 had been, respectively, either neutral or boisterously congratulatory.

A few of Danny's more devout enemies however where just angry. Needless to say several disturbing mental pictures were painted and Skulker had even gone so far as to vow to hang both their pelts on his trophy wall.

"No seriously are you sure?" asked Youngblood trading in his usual idiotic accents for a sickened look.

Box Ghost threw up his arms and made a frustrated sound similar to that of an irate field mouse. "YES!" he bellowed, "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK ANYONE, ESPECIALLY I, THE BOX GHOST, WOULD LIE ABOUT SUCH A THING!"

The outburst was met with a fresh wave of laughing and oaths to gut both the ghost boy and the singer. Finally deciding anywhere was better then here Box Ghost finally stalked off in the direction of the Fenton portal fully intending to return the blasted piece of clothing and be done with it. He might get a bad beating he thought bitterly, but hey, he was used to it.

Box ghost squeaked when he was roughly spun around after only a few steps to find Skulkers leering face inches from his own. "Tell the both of then that next time I see them anywhere near the ghost zone I'll hang their pelts on my wall".

Box ghost was about to wet himself when, to his relief, the armored spook was knocked aside. "LEAVE BOXY ALONE OR FACE MY WRATH!" bellowed Lunch Lady, wielding a large drumstick like a club.

"Y-yes mam" stammered Skulker. "Don't forget to pass along my message worm" he spat at Box Ghost before flying off toward his island to sulk.

"Thanks" squeaked Box Ghost before he bolted.

"Your welcome dearie" chirped Lunch Lady.

888

"And don't ever come back" Danny practically roared as he dropped the two GIW agents unceremoniously into the mud below. He had been searching for over an hour and neither him nor Ember had spotted any other ghosts. Then the guys in white had shown up, again, and this time had attacked his friends. A small bit of satisfaction came from him finding out he had been right about Gregor, or should he say Elliot. Glancing back at the terrified boy he couldn't help but smirk. Danny knew he was enjoying it a little to much but he didn't care. The little punk had deserved it.

Looking down Danny's smirk widened. Flying down to one of the many mud holes he scooped up a good size pile of the sticky ooze before flying back up. Taking aim he let fly with his best throw splattering it all over Eliot's retreating back before giving Tucker, who was rolling on the ground howling with laughter, a mock salute before flying off.

Pulling himself back up Tucker was still snorting as he made his way over to Sam. "Looks like Danny was right about him after all" he said, finally forcing the giggling fit down.

"Yah" muttered Sam, "I suppose he was".

"Hey don't worry about it" chirped Tucker, "besides didn't you notice? Danny lost his boot. That has to be embarrassing".

888

"Anything?" asked Danny when he met back up with Ember.

"Nothing" replied Ember.

Danny sighed in exasperation, this was getting to be a headache. "Maybe if we…" Danny began before a familiar stream of icy mist escaped his mouth.

Spinning around the pair came face to face with the box ghost. "Hi" Box Ghost muttered weakly.

"Oh it's you" Danny said in a bored tone, "what, no box puns today? No beware?"

Box Ghost fidgeted before producing Danny boot from behind his back. "Here" he grumbled.

"My boot" exclaimed Danny as he snatched said piece of clothing out of Box Ghost's grip and promptly pulled it on. "Where did you get this?" he asked suspiciously.

"Uhhhhh"

888

Mr. Lancer was minding his own business at the gas station when he was bowled over by a blue skinned, overall wearing missile. "Sorry" Called the Box Ghost not even slowing down by a little bit.

"Lord of the flies!" squawked the irate teacher as he hauled himself back up, "What on earth was…"

Lancer never finished his sentence as two more streaks, one black and one blue, bowled him over for the second time in less then a minute. Forgoing standing up the distressed man scuttled behind a nearby dumpster, afraid that if he stood he would be knocked over by another insane ghost.

888

the following night

"There she is" muttered Danny, spotting Ember sitting on the roof of the same half finished office building from before, "right where she said she'd be". Danny landed as quietly as he could so he wouldn't disturb her. Still he knew she was fully aware of his presence.

Shuffling closer Danny sat down on the edge of the building next to her. "So" Ember said at length, "did you patch things up with them?"

"Yah" muttered Danny.

"How much did you tell them?" asked Ember, not really wanting an answer but needing one anyway.

"Everything" admitted Danny, "better they hear it from me then that loudmouth Box Ghost, though they still freaked. I managed to calm them down eventually, though it took some doing. What about you?"

Ember looked down at the ground sullenly. "He was telling the truth" she muttered, "We're the laughing stock of the whole ghost zone. The only one who didn't have some stupid comment was Ghost Writer and all he did was stare at me". Ember wated to scream, it was so frustrating. One stupid night and she was a walking joke. One stupid night and several of Danny's worst enemies now wanted to eviscerate her. She wanted to yell and scream and blame Danny but, for the first time ever, her anger just slipped away. It wasn't Danny's fault, sure he had made the first move she had carried it further. No, for once she found she couldn't find the ghost boy at fault. In fact on more then one occasion he had proven himself to be the exact opposite of what she expected from boys his age. Though admittedly she had every right to be bitter about that sort of thing.

Yes Ember wanted to scream, to fight, even to run if need be, but all those thoughts slipped away leaving a feeling of emptiness. "How did you do it?" she whispered a tear rolling down her cheek, "how did you find such wonderful friends".

Danny shrugged. "I just did" he admitted, "the more I think about it the more I realize popularity is overrated. Sure everyone knows who you are but none of them really care about you like a real friend does".

"Must be nice" Ember sobbed, "Nobody cares about me that much".

As Danny watched he felt his heart go out to the poor girl. He had no idea about her past but judging from his experience with her he had some pretty good guesses. He hadn't thought of it before but every time he had met Ember there had always been an underlying current of desperation to her actions. Like the world had betrayed her and passed her by and she was struggling for recognition. Any recognition, even if it was negative. And slowly, though last night had been the proverbial straw that broke the camels back, he had developed a soft spot for the fiery haired vixen.

"That's not true you know" said Danny finally breaking the silence. Ember's head snapped up and her heart almost melted when she saw Danny's trademark dopy smirk. "I care about you".

Ember felt a fresh wave of tears pour down her face as Danny pulled her into his arms. "Thanks…dipstick" she muttered returning the hug.

"Any time" Danny whispered.

Ember had been right before, Danny was warm. She was felt comfortable in his arms, she felt safe in his arms, but best of all she finally felt like she belonged.

888

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE SAPPY SAPPY GOOP GOOP ENDING! Ah hell I was grinning as I wrote it and I'm sure you were grinning as you read it to.

And on a completely different note STARCRAFT 2 WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ABOUT FRAKING TIME! …ahem. Well now that I'm done geeking out I'll just say thanks for reading, please review, and goodnight. You know all that jazz. Ciao!


End file.
